Silence Hurts
by Doctor Dad
Summary: Carlisle misjudged a situation that got Emmett taken to the principles office. Emmett keeps a secret from Carlisle. Let's see how it plays out. Also, please check out my profile. Hope you enjoy it's my first Twilight fanfic. MENTION of spanking but no spanking will be read, it'll only be mentioned. Should this be rated K or T?


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_**

 ** _This literally just came to me and it took like 3 hours to write, also it's like 3:20 am so yeah. I hope you enjoy, please review and check out my profile, it's short, promise. I had to postpone the publishing because I just created this account because I didn't want to post this on my other account. Enjoy!_**

Emmett's POV

I was sitting in the principles office, again. It was the third time this week! It wasn't my fault that everyone here hates me! I know I know some may think I'm over exaggerating, but just watch this.

The principal got off the phone with Carlisle, I'm so dead, and glared at me.

"I don't know why you feel the need to embarrass your family. They are nice people and you just feel the need to act up! You're just a burden that doesn't belong. You have very nice parents yet you taint there name" I winced, "what have they ever done to you!? You don't deserve them. You aren't worth there time!" The principle said, "they don't love you and they can't wait till you turn 18 so they could kick you out"

The principle left the room to calm down before dad came. He was right though. They didn't deserve the trouble I cause and no matter what I do I just keep making there life more difficult.

A few minutes later the principle takes his seat and has a genuine smile. Carlisle comes in a few minutes later. He was not happy, bad day at the hospital? Probably not a good time to argue or disagree with the principle.

"What'd he do this time" Carlisle sighed, taking a seat.

"He beat up a student" the principle said, I kept on a straight face and just listened.

Carlisle's eyes widened slightly, "is that true" he asked me.

"There's more" the principle said before I could say anything, Carlisle looked back at the principle, "teachers had to pry him off of the poor kid, he was shaking, we sent him home and he should be fine, but we can not let this go, unless I'm sure Emmett would be punished at home".

"Punished?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out brutally, I just meant that he will face consequences for his actions" the principle corrected.

"Oh believe me he will" Carlisle said.

"Emmett you may return to class" I nodded, stood up, and went to class.

"I'm very sorry for his behavior" I hear Carlisle say.

I shut them out and go to class. I don't pay much attention and I stay silent the rest of the day.

When I got home Carlisle was waiting for me, "kids go hunting, I need to speak with your brother privately".

They all left except Edward. I gave Carlisle a tight smile and said, "I'll be in your study waiting".

"Emmett" Edward calls, I turn and look at him.

"No" I said, I knew he was going to tell me to tell Carlisle, "stay out of it, Eddy".

He looked at Carlisle, "dad don't-".

Carlisle cut him off, "Edward go hunting".

"But dad, you don't-" Edward started.

"Now" he barked, Edward opened his mouth to object, "or else you'll get one too".

"It's fine, go" I said, I know Edward was upset with this, but he doesn't have the right to say something.

Edward nodded and left. Emmett went to the study and waited. He could hear Carlisle getting Esme to go with them. When she leaves, Carlisle comes back upstairs. He sits in his chair, behind his desk, and asked, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?".

I shook my head, "nope, not this time" I said, solemnly.

"Ok" he was slightly taken back that I didn't try to make an excuse but he quickly put it off, "well let's get this over with".

If I could've I would've cried my eyes out, it had hurt to bad. I had taken my spanking quietly. When it was over Carlisle said, "go to your room, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night".

I nodded and heard everyone coming home. I opened the door and Edward was there, he stared at me, "you didn't tell him" he sounded heartbroken.

Emmett shrugged and went to his room while thinking 'please don't tell him, I'm not ready, I'll tell him I swear, just please don't'.

"Fine" Edward whispered and went downstairs.

I changed out of my pants and boxers into sweatpants. It hurt really bad. I laid down on my side and Rosalie walked in, "hi".

"Hey" I smiled, "do you mind leaving, please, I just need to be alone".

"Ok, call me if you need me" she said, sympathetically, I gave her my signature smile.

"I will, thanks" I said.

"No problem" she said, leaving the room.

I slipped my hand in my pants and rubbed my behind, when I looked at my hand, there was blood.

My eyes widened and I stood up. Someone knocked on the door and walked in, "look Emmett-" we locked eye contact. It was Edward, he had shut up the second he saw my hand.

He sped over to me and I shook my head. 'I'm fine, it's fine, just a little blood, I'll take care of it' I thought.

Edward shook his head, "no, I'm telling him".

Edward sped to Carlisle's study and barged in, "we need to talk"

"No!" I yelled and ran after him, I started dragging him out, but he held onto the doorway.

"What's going on here" Carlisle crossed his arms.

"Nothing, Edward is just upset about what happened at school and he thinks we need to discuss it more" I said.

Carlisle shook his head "and what is there to discuss".

"Nothing" I insisted.

"Liar" Edward said.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Edward explain to me why you are interfering".

"Dad, how could you do that" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle said, offended.

Everyone came upstairs and was staring, "Edward, shut up!" I yelled.

"No!" He yelled at me, "Dad, you don't even know how the fight started or why he's been getting in trouble a lot this year".

"It's none of your business" I yelled at Edward.

"It becomes my business when the principle tells my brother that he isn't wanted!" He yelled and I froze. Everyone's eyes widened and they stared at me. I was staring at Edward, he told them… they know.

"Stay out of my head" I said solemnly and ran out the house.

I heard everyone run after me, but I just went faster. We went on for miles and I heard them stop, Carlisle was saying something, then I only heard three people chasing me. I feel my anger and sadness slipping away, I felt tired, I shook it off, it was Jasper.

That split second I was distracted, I was tackled to the ground, "get off" I started struggling.

I felt a stronger wave of calmness hit me, "relax" Jasper whispered. He was standing on my right, Edward on my left, and Carlisle was the one who tackled me.

"Leave me alone" I mumbled. Carlisle got up and stood me up.

"Why didn't you tell me" he asked.

I shook my head, "he was right" I stated, "besides you wouldn't have believed me".

Carlisle looked shocked, "of course I would, you're my son" I shook my head.

"Not against a principle dad, besides I could tell you had a bad day at the hospital and I didn't want to push it" I said.

"Son, never ever think, for a second, that you can't come to me. I want you to record this next time, ok?" he asked.

I looked down, "I have it recorded".

"Really?" I nod, "play it" he insisted.

I take out my phone and play the recording.

"'I don't know why you feel the need to embarrass your family. They are nice people and you just feel the need to act up! You're just a burden that doesn't belong. You have very nice parents yet you taint there name. What have they ever done to you!? You don't deserve them. You aren't worth there time!" The principle voice replayed, "they don't love you and they can't wait till you turn 18 so they could kick you out". I silently put my phone away.

"Now tell him why you and the kid got in a fight" Edward said breaking the awkward silence.

I looked away, "he said something about you and mom" I whispered.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed, "what'd he say?".

"He called you a bad father and mom, he said terrible things about mom and I snapped" I said, "I tried, I really did, but I couldn't ignore him".

"It's ok" Carlisle said, "I'm sorry, you should've told me, I could've at least saved you from a stinging behind".

"Now explain the blood" Edward whispered. My head snapped towards him and I shook my head, "tell him".

"No" I said.

"What blood" Carlisle asked. I looked at my hand and the blood was still on it, "let's go to the cabin, just to avoid any problems".

We nod and run to the cabin, well they do, Carlisle had picked me up and carried me there.

"Where are you bleeding" Carlisle asked me and I just shook my head.

"Dad" Edward said, they made eye contact and I immediately knew, Carlisle knew.

Carlisle sat on the couch and bent me over his knee. He pulled down my pants as Jasper gave him a first aid kit. I squirmed as Carlisle kept me still with an arm on my back. Edward and Jasper sat in front of me.

"Don't pay attention to what he's doing" Jasper said, "just look at us".

"Yeah" Edward agreed, nodding, "what he said" he laughed.

Carlisle finished up and pulled my pants up, "thanks dad" I whispered.

"You don't believe him right?" Jasper asked, "we do care, everything he said was a lie, we love you" I never expected to hear that from Jasper.

"Not anymore"

 ** _The End_**


End file.
